WhiteOut
History White-Out's mother was once a Child of Gaia. So was her father, in fact. However, upon the discovery of their charach and the subsequent birth of the child, the pair had a rather un-Gaian punishment. Living in a Sept full of Fianna with a Fianna leader, the parents were judged harshly, and the mother expelled from the Sept. Sickened by her own tribe's lack of willingness to step up and contend this decision, she shunned Garou society as a whole and left them behind, taking the child with her. For a time, the father (who had also been harshly punished) went with them, but the stress of raising the child grew to be too heavy and they eventually parted. This youngster never had much of a fair shot at life. Her deformity was immediately apparent: she was pure white with no pigmentation anywhere on her body, born with complete albinism. Her mother wasn't necessarily neglectful, but caring for a young metis is stressful at best. She was taught things like Mother's Tongue at an early age, but she had to be kept away from human sight, and thus was mostly raised in a basement. She has rudimentary knowledge of Garou things, but that's all, and her mother's status of Ronin didn't leave the best impression on her mind of garou ways. However, her mother often left her by herself, and thus the youngster was desperately deprived of the care and praise that a young developing child, metis or not, often needs. She thus developed a desperate thirst for praise and acknowledgement, and is thrilled with merely a pat on the head or a 'good job, kid'. She has not had much socialization with other garou (or, indeed, anyone but her mother), so she is a bit stunted when it comes to proper garou social skills. They kept mostly to themselves; in the early days, her mother traveled around a little and carried the child with her, but as time passed she became too large and heavy to do this safely with, and so they found a place to stay with a basement and a barn in a rural town in Colorado. There, she grew up. She was as 'good' as a metis child could really be, but there were still ragey tantrums, fits, and general child-like behavior that made her hard to control. She was a little spoiled, having not had the usual garou social heirarchy to grow up in, and often tested her limits. As she grew older, her mother grew to realize that she was unable to control her child completely... and, thus, she made the journey to seek help at a nearby Sept, the Sept of the Looking Glass. However... she never made it. The pair got found and abducted by the Black Spiral Dancers, and the mother was forced to Dance. The child, having not firsted, was unable to be forced through the ritual, so she became a popular target for the Spirals. Her mother never took part in the abuse of the metis-child, but the fact that her mother had not only become part of the Enemy but had also completely abandoned her left some moderately severe abandonment issues with the youngster; she fell into despair, and stopped fighting back or fighting to free herself. Right now she lives in terror of the day she firsts and they push her to dance the Spiral, as well. The child was abused horribly in every imaginable aspect. She has lived with them for nearly six months; she's not quite broken, but she's fearful and panicky, half-starved and more skin and bones than garou. They often keep her at the end of a chain as a 'pet'; though the group is just a small pack, they are far more than a single garou, much less a metis cub, could try to counter. They have most recently been trying to intrude into the sewers of Crystal Springs in order to have a way to get into the city. * Personality Right now, she's afraid. Little more can be picked out of her personality other than fear. However, under that fear and to any that gain her trust, she's bright and quick to learn, and shows promise. She has a very Gaian way about her, and she's honestly a little too soft-hearted for a metis. She's not a coward, but she's far too used to getting her way if she tries hard enough, and will often play on the side of trying to inspire pity or empathy to do so. She has a lot of learning to do, garou-wise. Play List: * Stuff goes here * Logs: http://motomoyo.livejournal.com/ Friends and Acquaintances Friends and Family: * Stuff goes here Others: * Stuff Sheet Notes: Flashbacks: Of her time with the Dancers. Yeah. Abuse of all sorts. Severe Phobia: Claustrophobia. Related to the BSD-stuff. Pure Breed: She's got a smidgen of Child of Gaia PB, but she's currently so scraggly it can't be picked out. Past Lives: Her past lives are very low-key and don't make themselves known too often. The most prominent is a Child of Gaia theurge, and this usually manifests as occasional bits of information of things spirit-related that she should not otherwise know. However, the information is usually vague at best, like recalling something from a dream that's only half-remembered. Ritual: Her knowledge of rituals comes from watching her mother (and, to a lesser extent, the BSDs) perform them. She knows roughly what they entail and is perhaps more knowledgeable than most cubs over this, but she does not yet know any herself, at least not any formal ones (though she has taken to 'performing' some that have no real effect or even any real direction, just pretending and following the motions). Recent Happenings Category:Past PCs